


Mark It Up

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's daughter spots something on his neck, and she is not happy about it. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt "hickey".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark It Up

Kurt’s driving Chrissie to the mall when she spots it, and her resulting shriek has him thankful that there are no cars around him as he swerves out of control in shock.

“Oh my god, Daddy please tell me that is not what I think it is!”

“Baby, you’re right next to me, there is no need to yell.”

“And I will totally apologise, right after you tell me that that _thing_ on your neck is a burn.”

“What thing on my neck?” Pulling into the parking lot and raising a hand to his neck, Kurt peered at his reflection in his phone and winced. “Oh.” Fingering the hickey, he shot an apologetic look at his daughter. “Um…”

“Oh god, it is. You have a _hickey_. Daddy, I love you but you need to hear this from someone and clearly I'm the poor soul who's going to have to tell you. You are too old to have hickeys. You’re too old to even be doing anything that could _result_ in hickeys, it’s bad enough that Mandy saw you grab Dad’s ass at our last sleepover, I’m pretty sure her telling me scarred me for life. I’m just lucky she agreed not to tell anyone at school, I would be a laughing stock.”

Biting back a laugh, Kurt nodded. “I’m sorry baby, Dad and I didn’t mean to scar you. We promise to keep better control when you have friends over, and I’ll have a word with Dad about the hickeys. Go on, you don’t want to be late for your movie.”

Chrissie frowned, her hazel eyes scanning Kurt’s face before she sighed. “Okay. Send Dad to pick me up though, I don’t want Mandy and Max to see that when we drop them home, I would never hear the end of it.”

“I liked you better when you thought I could do no wrong,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. “Give us a call when you’re ready to leave and _maybe_ I’ll send Dad to get you.”

Chrissie stuck her tongue out at Kurt before sliding out of the car, trotting over to Kurt’s window and leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you Daddy, love you.”

“Love you too.”

“You’re driving Chrissie and her friends home,” Kurt told Blaine as he walked in the door, throwing his car keys onto the counter before collapsing beside his husband on the sofa.

“Wait what? Why?”

Tilting his head to show off the dark mark on his neck, Kurt raised an eyebrow at his husband. “Next time you give me a hickey, warn me before I go out. Our daughter was horrified, I damn near crashed the car.”  
  
Giggling, Blaine pressed a kiss to the hickey. “I’m sorry honey, I swear I hadn’t noticed otherwise I would have told you. If Christiana’s this upset about one hickey though, I’m not sure I should be the one picking her up.”

“Did I give you one too?”

“That’s a… bit of an understatement,” Blaine chuckled. Pulling his sleeves up, he showed Kurt the rope burns around his wrist, and then bent his head forward revealing a series of increasingly dark bruises running from his neck down past the collar of his shirt.

The men looked at one another for a moment before bursting out laughing, clinging weakly to one another as they howled. “She’s going to kill us, we can’t win either way,” Kurt groaned.

“Mm, but she is out of the house for at least another ninety minutes,” Blaine pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows. “Since we’re already all marked up, we may as well fit in a little time together before we beg Elliott to fetch her.”

“I like the way you think.”

“Well, it’s why you married me after all.”

  



End file.
